Oligodendrocytes are now being purified from sheep brain daily. These cells will be injected into rabbits, rats and guinea pigs in attempts to produce auto-allergic demyelinating disease. Sera and spinal fluid from M.S. patients will be listed for "anti-oligo" antibodies using fluorescent techniques. Oligodendrocytes will be fused with other cell lines using the the polyethylene glycol technique and hybrid cells tested for the presence of oligodendrocyte specific antigens. A search for an acetylcholine receptor (AchR) on oligodendrocytes will be made. CMI to electric organ AchR in M.G. and M.S. is being measured as a function of disease activity. Short chain fatty acids are being assessed as solvents for water soluble oligodendrocyte membrane proteins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERRENCE: Richman, D.P., Patrick, J. and Arnason, B. G. W.: Lymphocyte stimulation by acetylcholine receptor in myasthenia gravis. New Engl. J. Med. 295: 226, 1976, (correspondence).